poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryvine Sparkle
Ryvine Sparkle is a clone of Ryan F-Freeman and the male version of Princess Twivine Sparkle and the student of Unicron. Bio Ryvine Sparkle was created by Mr. L, Dr. Neo Cortex and Lord Vortech when they mixed Ryan's and Twivine's DNA samples along with a sample of Evil Ryan's magic and siren powers. They used the DNA of Ryan's, Twivine's, Evil Ryan's into a machine and he came into being. After his name "Ryvine Sparkle" is picked, he starts to be the top of the villains and the Sith. When he heard that Ryan has became a Prime-prince, he decides to be the polar opposite with his title of "Plunder Vine Prince of Dark Friendship". When he decides to help Sunset run for Fall Formal, he and Ryan's brother, Cody, orders Snips and Snails to wreck the gym room of CHS and it fails when Flash Sentry got evidence. Appearance Ryvine is like Ryan with Twivine's colors. In his human form, he wears a green T-shirt, a purple tie, an dark blue jacket, red shoes and black trousers. In his cyborg form, his body looks like Ryan's techno-organic form and Megatron's from Predacons Rising in his colors while his head remains human. He wears a pendant with a red gem. He even wears some outfits like Master Xehanort and Rothbart. Personality Brothership with Lord Vortech After Ryvine is created, he becomes brothers with Lord Vortech. Later, they found the Mercolts in the Equestria Girls Universe after they got beaten by the Dark Stars, the Cyberlings Friendship with Rothbart In "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess", Ryvine meet the enchanter, Rothbart who is planning to take down King William by means of the Forbidden Arts, but before he and Rothbart can finish the plan, King William sent his guards and Chuck (Angry Birds) to destroy everything Rothbart have worked on. But, despite called to their deaths, Ryvine and Rothbart were only banished and Ryvine's words to King William were "My friend is not done yet, King William. Someday, he'll get his powers back. And when he does, everything you own, everything you love, will be his.". After they were banished, Ryvine became friends with Rothbart. Friendship with Master Xehanort When Ryvine Partnership with Fracture Friendship with Thunderwing Trivia *Ryvine Sparkle is Twivine Sparkle's brother. *Ryvine is the brother of Lord Vortech. *Ryvine is Roodaka's boyfriend. *Ryvine has a hatred for Kamen Guts like his brother. *Ryvine sings his own version of Grizzle's Bad. *Ryvine has a friendship with Rothbart. *Ryvine is friends with Aku, Master Xehanort, Thunderwing and Tirek. *Ryvine is the leader of his version of the Trix called the Trixicons. *Ryvine also has a friendship with Linda Ryan/The Shredderette. * Gallery Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:OC ponies Category:Clones Category:Magical Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Singing characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cyborgs Category:Half Humans Category:Characters who voiced by Ryan Fairbrother-Freeman Category:Brothers Category:Decepticons Category:The Sith Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Sorcerers Category:Techno-Organics Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Princes Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Leader of The Villains